Nameless
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: Sora's first time with Riku. They've touched each other before, but they never went all the way. Riku snapped and lost patience. What happens now? (Yaoi. Please don't read if you don't like BL.) Pairing; SoRiku
1. Chapter 1

Sora and Riku were called at Hollow Bastion by Yuffie and the others to help them fight another heartless swarm. After the last wave, Sora fell on the floor, unable to move much. He tried getting back up, with no success. Yuffie sighed.

'Oh Sora, are you already out of juice?' she said, grinning with her hands on her sides.

'N-no!' he snapped back. 'I-I just can't move…'

'Hm.. Well then maybe it's something you ate. Anyways Leon, Cloud, Tifa and I will take care of the rest. Riku, take care of Sora okay?'

'Sure.' Riku nodded and took Sora in his arms. One under his legs and the other behind his back.

'H-hey.. you don't need to pick me up in such a…'

'Romantic manner?' he said, smiling down at him.(in the sexist way a fangirl could think of.)

Sora blushed and lowered his head. Hoping to hide his burning cheeks and red ears.

'Stupid Riku..'

When they arrived at the base, Riku took Sora to their room. Since Cloud came back not too long ago, the second room has been occupied by him and Tifa. After closing the door (with his back.) Riku let Sora down, letting him stand on his feet. He took out a small bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Sora.

'What's this?' he stared at the glass bottle. A the color the liquid inside was blue almost transparent.

'It's… medicine. You'll feel better after drinking it.'

'Really? When did you get this?'

'Uh… I took it from Merlin before we head out. It's kind of like Cura (healing spell), but in a bottle see?'

'Oh, okay..'

He hands it to Sora, who's strength is coming back slowly. He can stand properly now.

'I'll get better if I drink this, right?' He says, holding the bottle in his hands.

'Yeah, you'll feel good if you drink it.' Riku answers, trying not to smirk.

'Okay then.'

He drinks it in one gulp. And suddenly falls on the floor again. Riku smirked.

'Well that worked out well.'

'Wh-what do you mean? R-riku..'

He took him in his arms, and started walking to the bed. Sora panicked.

'I-I can see where this is going… P-put me down, Riku!'

He felt his heart beat faster and his body getting hotter. Whatever Riku gave him, it was taking effect.

'What the hell did you give me?'

Riku grinned down at him. 'Oh, just a little something.'

He kisses his forehead and lets him down near the bed. Putting one arm around his waist, and the other under his chin, he kisses him. And Sora was glad that the arm Riku had around him was strong because his knees weren't supporting him anymore.

When their lips parted Riku realized that Sora was breathing heavily, and pinned him down on the bed behind them. He started to undo his shirt.

'H-hey!' Sora shouted, blushing three shades of red. 'Riku… What do you think you're..'

'Shut up.'

He kissed him again, teasing his tongue. Caught in the frenzy, Sora didn't seem to realize that Riku took off his pants as well. He took one hand to masturbate his cock, teasing the tip with his finger. And the other was rubbing on the nipple that wasn't being played with his tongue.

Sora tried to restrain his cries, but Riku whispered to his ear.

'Don't hold it in. I want to hear you. And besides, no one can hear us.'

'Hah... How? Everyone is… Just downstairs…'

Riku laughed. 'I sealed this room with the power of darkness. It's useful from time to time.'

'What? You… You shouldn't use the power of darkness like tha-AAAh!'

Sora tried no to curl up as he came in Riku's hands. Riku smirked and licked the side of his thumb.

'Who says I can't?'

'I say so! Stupid Riku!'

'Oh, do you?'

Sora let out another cry as felt his entrance being played with.

'Wh-Where are you touching?!'

'Your entrance. You always cover your hands when I try to touch here. But not today. Sorry Sora.'

'Ohhh…'

Sora curls up, trying not cry. Riku wipes his tears.

'At least be grateful I'm wetting you, Sora. It'll hurt less.'

'W.. Why are you doing this if you know it will hurt me?'

Riku just kept grinning at him.

'Who says it'll only hurt?' He spread his legs, and lifted him by the hips.

'Hang onto me, Sora.'

'What? Riku what are you -AAAAH!'

Since they were in a sitting position, Riku found it complicated to thrust inside Sora and let him drop on the bed. He kept calling his name.

'Riku… Ah.. Riku!' Sora closed his eyes to let the tears roll down his burning cheeks. Their skin was brushing against each other's as Riku kept moving at a harsh pace. And it somehow aroused Sora even more. He started to feel, like Riku probably mentioned earlier, something else than pain.

He called his name once more, but in a softer tone.

'Riku..'

He wrapped his arms around his neck, and pulled him down. Devouring his lips.

'What was that about?'

'I just.. AHHHH!'

'Oh?' Riku thrust again, hitting the same spot. Making Sora cry out again in tears.

'Riku..'

'What?'

'A-Again… The same spot.. Please..'

Riku's eyes widened in surprise, and he smirked. He kissed him, while thrusting into that same spot over and over again.

'Sora…'

He answered with a cry of pleasure.

'Call out my name, Sora…'

'Ri-Riku… Ah.. Riku!'

'Sora..'

'Riku… I'm… I'm gonna… Cum!'

'Y-yeah.. Me too..' He started moving at an even harsher pace than before, grunting a bit.

At the same time as he came, Sora felt another wave of pleasure inside him. It was Riku.

'Well, how was your first time?'

'Mm..'

'What does that mean?'

'It means what it means!' He rolls to the other side of the bed. But the bed was narrow and the one side wasn't very far from the other one.

Riku pulls him back into his arms, hugging him gently.

'Tell me what's on your mind.'

Sora reached out to touch Riku's face.

'I was thinking… I can't let you use drugs for the next time.'

'Oh, so you knew.'

'No, you just told me.'

His arm spread out to the back of his head and pulled him down for another kiss.

This is my first fanfic, so eh… yeah. Please tell me what you think about it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sora opens his eyes brutally, like he just woke up from a nightmare. He's sweating and breathing heavily.

"Sora, you okay?"

He looks up. Riku is laying beside him. He slowly brings his breathing under control.

"Riku…"

"What is it? Was I too harsh on you last night?"

"Wh-wha?! No!"

He looks around him. They're still at Hollow Bastion. They were called here to help Yuffie and the others with a Heartless problem weeks days ago. They finished up yesterday, and they're heading back today to report to master Yensid. And to pick up Kairi before heading back to Destiny Island.

"what is it then, Sora? Had a nightmare?" He kisses his forehead.

Sora wraps his arms around him. He nods in a blushing manner saying "yeah".

"What kind of nightmare was it?"

"I'm not sure myself… it was all black.. And hard to breathe. I felt like something was bleeding, deep in my heart. It hurt so bad, I think I dropped on my knees and started to cry. And I realized that I wasn't me."

"You weren't you?"

"Yeah.. I.. I was standing on water, and when I looked at my reflection, I saw a girl with the coat of Organisation XIII. She had black hair and blue eyes like me. But her face.. She looked like Kairi.."

". . . I see."

"The reflection then grabbed my hand and pulled me down. Then I woke up."

". . ."

"Riku?"

"That girl you're talking about, it's probably Xion."

"Xion..?"

"That's right. And just like Roxas, she's your nobody."

Sora woke up brutally, swinging Riku's arm away in the process.

"Wait a minute… I had a GIRL as my nobody?!"

"Well (she wasn't really a girl to begin with), she just had your memories inside her."

"A GIRL had my memories inside her?! That's so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry, she only had a few…"

" STILL! It's still pretty disturbing, don't you think?!"

He sighs. " If you say so, but.."

"AAAARRGHHH! I'm so sorry Xion!" Sora screams out, panicking and grabbing his hair.

Before Riku could say anything, someone knocked on the door. It was Yuffie.

"Are you awake guys?" she called out.

Sora got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Uh, yeah! Be right there Yuffie!"

Riku grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait, Sora!"

"What?"

"Your clothes."

He looks down and realizes he's suddenly cold. Sora forgot he fell asleep naked because they had sex again yesterday.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Behind the door, Yuffie smirks.

Areith waves at them. "Take care now!"

Sora waves back. "Yeah! Thanks for everything!"

Before they open the portal, Sora asks Riku to pass by Twilight Town.

"Why?" asked Riku, a bit puzzled.

"There's something I want to see…. Do you mind?"

He tries not to look him in the eyes. Riku sighs and pats his head.

"Alright then. Just for a bit, Ok?"

"Y-yeah.."

When they arrive in Twilight Town, They pass by the 'usual spot' to say hi to Hanyer and the others.

"Who's with you Sora?" asks Olette, staring at Riku.

"Oh, this is Riku. He was the person I was looking for." He answers, blushing lightly.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a bit of you guys from Sora."

"Oh, have you?" says Hayner. "This guy hasn't been gossiping in our backs, has he?" He takes Sora by the neck and nudges him on the head, grinning.

"Wha-? Of course not! I don't do things like that!" Sora shouts, defending himself.

The bells of the clock tower ring in the distance. For a small moment, Sora felt a trance with the sounds.

"Well," Pence jumps from the box he was sitting on. "It was really nice to see you again, and really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, we'll see you around, guys!" says Hanyer, already on the other side of the curtain. His silhouette waving at them.

"Come back and see us again anytime! And say hi to Kairi for me!" Olette smiles at them before joining the boys on the other side of the fence.

"Bye!" Sora waves at them, a huge smile drawn on him.

"Is that all you wanted to do?" asks Riku.

"No, actually. I wanted to see that clock tower one more time. But before that…" He grins at Riku in a weird manner.

"Wh-what..?"

"Want to go get some ice cream? They have a lot of flavors here."

"Sure. But how do you know that?"

"Roxas. I remember a few things from when he was still here."

"I see."

When they arrive at the ice cream shop, the lady at the cashier welcomes them with a warm smile. Sora loos at all the flavors they have.

"Cookie dough? Weird flavor."

"Hey Sora, they even have Paopu and Sea salt flavor." He points the ice cream under the glass.

"What? No way."

He looks under Riku's finger. It really is there.

"I'm going to take Sea salt. What about you, Sora?"

"I'll take Sea salt too."

The cashier lady smiles at them. "Alright, that'll be 50 munny boys."

"Here." Riku gives the exact amount, and Sora takes the bag. They head to the clock tower, to sit on the top. The sun is setting. The bright flash of the sun, turning red , then orange, and finally reaching a purplish color in the distance behind them. This scenery makes a sudden flow of nostalgic memories that aren't his take him away. The sound of the train… The warmth of the sun… These are some of Roxas's memories. He's sitting here, in the exact same spot, with two other nobodies. Sora recognizes one of them. Axel. And the other nobody, it's Xion. All the time they spent here… After their missions

Digging his teeth on the wooden ice cream stick, Sora places his hand on the place beside him.

"This is where she would be, if she was here… Right?" he thought to himself.

Riku looks at him. He holds his hand, and Sora turns to him.

"What is it?"

"Sora.. You're thinking about Xion, aren't you?"

"Um.. Well… Yeah."

"Why? Did you see her when you fell in the darkness?"

"Yeah, I did… I think."

"You think?"

"But… Because she had my memories inside her, it caused her pain, right?"

"Sora…"

He bends down, his head on Riku's chest.

"It cause her so much pain… And she even DIED because of it!"

"Sora… It wasn't just pain, you know."

"Huh?"

He looks up to Riku, eyes filling up with tears. Riku pulls his hand towards him and kisses him. It tastes like sea salt ice cream. (delicious.)

"Because she had your memories, I'm sure it's another reason she developed a heart of her own and made friends." He says, with his silver hair flowing with the wind. (even though it was cut, the back is pretty long.)

"What are saying? I don't have that kind of power, Riku."

"Oh, but you do." He wanted to say. But instead, he just kissed him again. His lips then traveled from Sora's lips to his neck. Sora flinched.

"W-wait! Don't do this here! We might fall off!"

Riku wasn't listening. His lips just kept tracing his upper body. And before Sora knew it, they were on the ground and he had already lost his shirt and unbuttoned Riku's.

"This way we won't fall." Riku says, grinning.

Sora blushes, and jerks when he puts his hands in his pants, masturbating his erected muscle.

"Ah.. Riku.."

Riku takes his hand and shows it to his cock.

"Hey, touch me too."

"W-wha?"

"Well, you're not paralyzed this time. So do something. Or would you rather suck it?"

"What? N-no!"

"No you don't want to touch me or no you don't want a blow job?"

"I.." Sora blushes bright red. "I don't want…To… To touch you.."

Riku smirks and kisses him. "Ok then."

He turns his hips to place his penis over Sora. The first thing he thought was that it was big compared to his. Before Sora could say anything about this weird position, Riku starts teasing his tip with his finger.

"How about this then? We blow each other off." And he licks it upwards, making Sora cry out erotically.

Between a few cries, Sora starts sucking on Riku's cock.

"Hey.. Careful with your teeth, Sora."

"Mm.."

He covers his teeth with his lips and continues. He eventually stops because Riku made him cum. He swallows it.

"R-Riku?!"

"What?"

They sit up.

"Why did you swallow that?!"

"Why not? It's Sora's cum."

"You shouldn't swallow cum like that!

"No."

"What? Don't tell me you've already swallowed your own or something….."

"I haven't. I only want yours."

"!"

"And you only want mine too inside of you, don't you?"

He blushes again. And Riku kisses his forehead. Sora never knows what's going into his mind. Not that he ever knows what anyone is thinking, but Riku was really hard to read. He was hesitating between sucking his cock again or riding him. Riku wraps him gently in his arms. Sora faces up to kiss him.

"Stupid Riku."

He laughs. "What did I do this time?"

"You made me erect again."

"Well," He kisses him, and then rubs his fingers on his nipples. After another cry of pleasure, Sora could feel his hand being guided to Riku's cock again. It was erected.

"You're not the only one who's hard." Riku whispers to his ear, making blush more.

He pins Sora on the ground. Sora jerked back when he felt something cold touch his entrance. He let out a cry that pleased Riku. He smirked and… started to eat something? Sora turned his head, eyes slightly teary. Riku was eating a sea salt ice cream. Why was he-? Sora answers his own question and gasps.

"You… You bought a third one?"

Riku separates the ice cream, and licks it. "Yeah. Wanna know why?"

Sora blushes again. No.. No he wouldn't! Riku takes one half of the ice cream and traces on Sora's back. He muffles a girly high-pitched cry that made Riku giggle.

"H-hey!" Sora cries out, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Riku just grinned back, and circled his entrance with the ice cream.

"Ri.. Ku…. Stop it…"

"Oh come on." He snapped back. Throwing the ice cream stick away. "I'm not done Sora."

"Wh..What are going to do? It's colder than you think you know!"

Riku licks the ice cream upwards. "We can melt this inside you, you know."

Sora's expressions darkens. "No… Don't… Don't even think about it! Riku—"

He pins him down, both hands above his head. Riku kisses the middle of Sora's back.

"It's okay, I'm sure it'll be real sweet."

"N-no… Riku.. Don't AHHH!"

Riku pushed it in roughly, savoring the echoes of Sora's cry. He pushed two fingers in and stretching them, and quickly pulled them out. He smirked when Sora let out a very loud and erotic "No". He smirked.

"What? You want more?"

Sora felt his ears burning. He tightly closed his eyes and felt the ground touching his erected nipples. Riku slowly pulled the ice cream out. Sora moans between his lustful panting. He finally let his hands go, but Sora knows he's too weak to move. He feels his hands spreading his entrance, and his warm tongue and fingers pressing against it

"Hm, it's really sweet." Riku said, licking his fingers. "Although…."

Sora turned to him. "What is it…"

"The ice cream isn't completely melted yet."

"S-so?"

"So? So this."

He pushed it back in roughly and pulled it out slowly. Sora twitched, jerked and cried out in tears, and Riku couldn't resist touching his tip.

"Ah… No.. Riku.." he said in a shaking voice. "If you touch it.. I'll…"

"Its okay to cum, right?" Riku whispered , his voice traveling from Sora's neck to his ear. His deep and yet clear voice makes him shiver.

"Riku…"

"Oh? Already?"

He pulls out the ice cream, and replaces it by a finger, then two. And Sora somehow has the strength to say;

"Ah… no… Not with your fingers…"

"What, are my fingers not good enough for you?" He puts another finger in him, and turns his around. He cries out as he feels something bigger than Riku's fingers pushed inside him. His hands came down to touch himself, but Riku pinned them down above his head. (again.)

"Oh no, not yet Sora.." He took his other hand to touch Sora's nipples, ignoring his cock and it's wet tip.

"Ah.. Ri-Riku… More.." Sora pleaded to him in tears.

Riku grins and kisses him. His hands reach to the ground to support him. Sora pulls him down by a strand of hair that was hanging from his forehead to kiss him. He closes his eyes and feels Riku cock banging inside of him.

"Riku… More…" He said, their tongues still in contact.

Riku starts thrusting faster, a small smile on his face.

"Harder…"

"Well, if just this isn't enough for you, should I put the ice cream back?"

"Ah.. No!" Sora clings onto his neck. "Riku… I only want Riku inside of me!"

A big grin stretches to Riku's ears. He kisses him and thrusts inside him, hitting his prostate. Sora moans loudly, but Riku ignores him and thrusts once more, hitting the same spot. Sora cries out his name as he cums. Riku follows soon after, releasing a warm liquid that made Sora shiver.

As they bring their panting under control, Sora's head is rests on Riku arm. He's holding him as close as he can, to feel the warmth of his skin. He closes his eyes, and hears his heartbeat.

"Hey, I can hear your heart Riku."

"Oh? What do you hear?"

A constant and calming beat. Although Sora didn't answer and just kissed him.


End file.
